The CCRIFX is clearly meeting a critical subset of CCR bioinformatics needs, and the staff is continually improving the level of analysis support to the CCR community. It has become increasingly clear that most investigators have vastly underestimated the complexity involved with NGS analysis. The CCRIFX has positioned itself as the central resource for the analysis of NGS data. This is reflected in the fact that the number of publications involving the core's analysis is on the rise. At the end of 2011, the core was involved in one manuscript in development. As of March of this year (2013), the core is actively working as coauthors on at least 6 manuscripts with several more emerging as strong possibilities as research efforts mature. In addition, the core contributed as co-authors on 4 posters and was acknowledged in 2 manuscripts. Investigators have confirmed through post-service evaluations that the CCRIFX is helping to advance research efforts, contribute creativity and innovative thought as well as have a favorable impact on future publications. As expected, the sequencing technologies supported emphasize NGS as well as microarray technologies. A significant majority of requests involve data produced in-house. A substantial number of requests require external consultation with experts outside the core. Both ABCC and CCR bioinformatics personnel have provided critical expertise in regularly scheduled prioritization, status, and science meetings.